


body heat

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Ficlet, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Poor Connor, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, connor is cold, put him in the microwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: The cold of Detroit is merciless, but Connor has Nines.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	body heat

**Author's Note:**

> (day eleven, prompt: warmth)

Nines was meticulously put together with much more in mind than Connor’s model. Connor was a prototype, yes, and had been the “most advanced android” prior to Nines’ creation, but he had several features that Connor lacked. Features Connor wished he had, such as temperature regulation.

It’d been a problem as long as he could remember. He vividly recalled being at the empty park with Hank and shivering, the same night Hank put a gun to his head. The two of them were fine, of course, but the memory was still unpleasant, and that was likely mutual.

Maybe it was to make him fit in better as he was intended to do, to “facilitate his integration.”

Either way, Connor hated the cold.

He hated it for several reasons. It reminded him of his old zen garden as things were falling apart, of having to find his way out of his own head and the fear that came with being taken over. It also was generally unpleasant, and not something he had much control over other than dressing warm and hoping it worked well enough.

And Connor had an oversight. He was so hurried to leave in the morning he hadn’t thought to really check the temperature one day.

He’d suffered because of it, too, shivering violently any time he faced the bitter air. He’d finally managed to get off of work with Nines, who had been looking at him with worry all day.

Nines hadn’t dressed for cold weather at all since he didn’t need to. He had the ability to regulate his temperature, and Connor almost envied him for it.

It came in handy later, though, when they’d made it to the couch and were paying half-attention to a movie Hank had recommended. Connor shivered again, now only in a light t-shirt. He mentally cursed the air conditioning Nines had on.

“Are you still cold?” Nines asked, looking at Connor with that same concerned look he’d given him all day.

“I am, yes,” Connor sighed. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience to Nines and he knew logically that he wasn’t, but most of the things that he felt after his deviancy weren’t exactly rooted in logic.

“Come here,” Nines murmured, and Connor obliged happily, cuddling into Nines. He was surprised to find him warm to the touch and his eyes lit up.

“You…?”

“Raised my internal temperature to help warm you up? Yes.”

“But I thought-”

“I don’t like heat, no,” Nines finished his sentence again.

“Hm,” Connor hummed and nuzzled into Nines’ chest. “Thank you, then.”

“You’re welcome.” Nines raised an arm and wrapped it around Connor, pulling him snug into him. Connor trilled, basking in the warmth and absorbing it in no time. Nines took the blanket from over the top of the couch and laid it over them, lowering his body temperature but still keeping it warm enough for Connor to be comfortable. Connor smiled into Nines’ chest, craning his neck to look up at him. Nines smiled back down at him.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Nines mumbled, leaning in to kiss Connor. Connor kissed him back ardently, then pulled away.

Connor agreed. He really was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> me, sweating and watching as i finish these last minute  
> anyways i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
